L and Halloween
by Elizabeth1315
Summary: Misa drags L and Light out for Halloween. L and Light are still hand cuffed together and the small children are after L's cake. Let the chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sugar cubes

Light is sitting at the computer working on the Kira case while L stirs his coffee. L reaches for the sugar cubes, but cannot reach them since he and Light are hand cuffed together. L attempts again to have the sugar just be inches out of his reach. Misa comes running down the stairs in a flurry of excitement carrying a pile of cloths.

"Light, would you…" L began only to be cut off by Light.

"No." Light answered definitively totally ignoring Misa.

"But…"

"No! It's not my fault that we're hand cuffed together. If you want a sugar cube, then un cuff us and get it yourself!" Light argued.

"Never mind about the sugar cubes!" Misa exclaimed.

"I need your help picking out an outfit. Now, should I be an angel, or a devil this?" Misa asked holding up two costumes.

"What's the special occasion?" L asked.

"Do you even know what today is?!" Misa exclaimed.

"In fact I do, it's October 31. I don't see what's so special about the date." L replied.

"It's Halloween, silly." Misa retorted.

"Oh, yes you are talking about the one night of the year when idiotic parents willingly allow their children to roam unattended in the middle of the night to solicit candy from complete strangers. You're question about angels and devils, I presume, pertains to the custom to imitate fabricated beings and animals of sorts." L lectured.

"You don't solicit candy from strangers on Halloween. You say 'Trick or Treat' and they give you candy." Misa replied, proving L point.

"Exactly."

"What?!" Misa asked completely confused.

"Just wear the angel costume." Light interrupted, attempting to stop the fight before it really began.

"What are you going to be Light?" Misa asked.

"I don't think I'll be going this year. We still have a lot of work to do on the Kira case, and I don't really think that this is L's kind of thing." He replied lifting his arm to remind Misa that they were hand cuffed together. L took this opportune moment and lunged for the bowl of sugar cubes. Light grabbed the chain and pulled milliseconds before L would have gotten the bowl.

"L, I'll get you the sugar cubes if you promise to let Light come trick-or-treating with me, k?" Misa taunted. L took a few moments to weigh his options.

"Alright, but I will not partake in any of the nonsensical traditions." L stated.

"Sir, there are some people at the door." Watari said over the speakers.

"Put them on the speakers" L said turning to the computer.

"Trick or Treat!" rang through the room.

"They find us every year." L whispered underneath his breath.

"Sir, all we have to give them is cake, sir." Watari announced.

"No anything but the cake!" L exclaimed.

"Well we have to give them something." Misa said as she walked over to the bowl of sugar cubes which was still out of L's reach. L realized what she was going to do and lunged for the bowl, but Misa got there first. Misa ran out of the room and down the stairs to go give the kids sugar cubes.

"I hate her sometimes…" L said depressed on the floor.

"You'll still have to go trick-or-treating. She's not going to let this go." Light said, turning back to the computer.

"I really hate her sometimes…" L added.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Costumes

Chapter 2: Costumes

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to do with this?" L asked lifting a pair of small black wings. L had just changed into a red suit and tie with a dress shirt underneath

"Wear them silly! See! I'm wearing mine!" Misa explained. She was wearing a skin tight red dress, black fish net tights, a pair of devil horns, and a small pair of black wings. She was holding two pairs of devil horns in her hand. Light came out of a dressing room wearing a black suit and tie with a red dress shirt. He had the same little wings on his back.

"Oh, Light! You look amazing! Here put your horns on!" Misa exclaimed as she ran over to Light and placed a pair of the horns on his head. Light looked just about as happy about this as L, but was a bit better at hiding it.

"Hey, L, why aren't you wearing the wings and horns?" Light asked with a tone that seemed to say 'If I have to wear them, so do you.'

"I find these ornaments extremely distasteful and offensive. They seem to work on you two though. Perhaps your true nature will come out tonight." Light taunted.

"L, how many times do we have to go through this?! For the thousandth time, **I am not Kira!**" Light said in agitation.

"I'll keep saying it till I prove it, and yes, Light, I do know that that was a rhetorical question." L replied. Light sighed, turned around and punched L in the face. Misa watched as the two fought, bouncing from one end of the room to the other.

"STOP!" Misa yelled. L and Light froze holding each other by the collar of the shirt, preparing to punch each other in the face.

"Thank you."Misa breathed in relief. L took this opportunity to give Light a black eye.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
